


They're growing so fast

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mother-Son Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lucas is 16 and he is bringing his first girlfriend to meet his moms





	They're growing so fast

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm a little behind. Things are weird in my country and we are protesting. And I needed time to recover  
Day 19 button up

Kara was nervous...she didn't want to mess up things like when Lizzy brought her first boyfriend. It took weeks for the girl to forgive her mother. Lena was cool during the Lizzy's experience but Lucas was her baby boy and she felt a little left out from her boy's life since he never told them he had a girlfriend for months.

Lena tried to obtain information from Lizzy but the girl refused to betray her brother. Damn those too for their incredible loyalty towards the other!

Everything was set for the meeting. Lunch was cooked by Lena so definetly it was edible. Kara and Lizzy set the table joking around and Lucas went for his girlfriend.

In the meantime, Lizzy thought it would be funny to mess with her moms.

"Do you know like children choose partners similar to their parents...?

Lena and Kara looked their daughter expectant.

"Well, Lucas' girlfriend is similar to one of you!" The teenager laughed when both moms screamed «WHICH ONE?»

The Lizzy left and the moms started to talk about that.

"I mean...the girl must be like you, you are beautiful and Lucas admires you deeply" Kara said

"Always the charmer, love. But you are right. She must be like me" Lena laughed

"Hey!!! That was the part where you say something nice in my favour!" 

They kept bantering for a while until Lucas' car roared nearby. 

The girl was indeed really pretty not only that but sweet and caring and always saying lovely things to Lucas. Lena and Kara were pleased by the partner their son chose. However, the girl didn't look nothing like Lena or Kara for starters she had readhair and lovely honey eyes. She was even taller than Lucas and she didn't wear makeup or anything. A modest simple intelligent girl. 

But it came. The girl saw the family cat sleeping near their dog and she lost it. All her attention went to the pets, petting them and baby talk to them and Lucas smiled at her with that goofy smile of first love. Then, she started rambling about the benefits of pets for children and how cute they were and how much she wanted a cat and Lena broke...she laughed and hard

The girl feeling a little self-conscious asked for the bathroom "I'll back in a jiffy, Lucas" 

"OMG! She is like me!" Kara said in between laughes

"We should have known, you have the same button-up she is wearing" Lena said "and the rambling!!!" The CEO was nearly crying

"That's it! I won't bring her back ever again!" Lucas huffed


End file.
